Prehistoric Park Remake:
by Godzilla Walking Dead Fan 21
Summary: Going back in time to save prehistoric animals.
1. Chapter 1 the return of the king

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didnt have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. On his first mission Nigel will go back 65 million years to save the most famous dinosaur ever before extinction claims them all. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. For millions of years dinosaurs and other creatures roamed the planet but they are extinct at least until now. Because a park called prehistoric park has been set up and it will house many extinct animals right now Bob is building enclosures for the creatures. Meanwhile Nigel is planning his first mission it does not take him long to decide what to rescue. This is going to be a great place for extinct animals but now I need to show you what I plan to save from extinction. Nigel then walks into a model skeleton area that is a large building housing skeletons of extinct animals. He walks into the late cretaceous animals he looks at a triceratops skull before looking up at a t-rex skeleton model this is what I will save first Nigel commented. That is a t-rex skeleton model and I will go back 65 million years ago to save one from extinction or maybe even more. He then goes to tell Bob who is building a pen suddenly Nigel walks up to him and tells him that his plan is to save a t-rex Bob tells him that maybe they should start with something smaller. Nigel laughs and says that they do not before packing up. T-rex ruled America for 10 million years from 75 million to 65 million years ago because a massive meteor slamed into the gulf of mexico but Nigel believes there are other reasons .He sets up the portal and walks into the past he steps on black rocks. This is a wasteland he explained because of that volcano in the distance. It could easily cause gas fields that suffocate animals to death he then continued walking through the area. He reached the side of a forest that back there was one of the reasons why dinosaurs were dying out before the meteor hit. He then walked into the forest walking under tall confers there was no grass because it had only evoled in Iindia he suddenly reached a clearing and heard rustling in the bushes. That's when a group of ostrich like animals emerged they began to peck the ground. They are closely related species that one is struthiomimmus and the other is ornithimimmus. That's when some hard headed dinosaurs emerged pachycephalosaurus. I would love to bring back some ornithimimmus and pachycephalosaurus I just need to catch them. Suddenly a roar erupted through the forest scaring the pacycephalosaurus and ornithimimmus right to him he opened the portal sending them through. In the park Bob has received a shock Nigel what have you done as he opens the gate to the holding pen. Menwhile in the past Nigel has ran into trouble three t-rexes tower above him run Nigel yells. He takes off running through the forest. The rexes pursue him as he mangages to escape. I was lucky to be in a forest he explained before heading back to camp he sets up camp as night falls. The next morning he heads to the lake. He washes his face before a large herd of ceratopsians emerge those are the 2 largest species of ceratopsian. That one with the shorter frill is bigger it is triceratops horridus witch means horrid three horned face they can get up to 33 feet and weigh 12 tons. The other species is torosaurus it has a taller frill and can get up to 30 feet and weigh 10 tons. He explains that they are probably t-rexes main prey item he then sees tracks. This must mean that the rexes are going out and hunting down anything in this area he then decides to follow them he walks for miles before reaching the entrance to a canyon. He walks in and finds it littered with bones before hiding behind a rock he sees a female and 2 males a pack Nigel explains that the female can be 50 feet long and weigh 10 tons. They are most likely going to hunt soon they leave out of the canyon as he follows behind. He quickly reaches camp by taking a shorter way as they suddenly appear over a hill sending the heard into panic. Nigel looks around as the heard of triceratops and torosaurus run for their lives the rexes break up the heard the rexes attack triceratops and torosaurus. Nigel sees this as a good opportunity to save some triceratops and torosaurus for the park he opens the portal sending them into the present. Bob is about to get a big surprise Nigel chuckles. At he park Bob is surprised open the gate he yells. Nigel spots a young triceratops browsing unaware to the danger. The female t-rex charges the individual Nigel sets up the portal as a mother triceratops charges the rex the youngster runs through the portal. Bob yells for the gate to be opened again meanwhile the female t-rex fights the triceratops. She bites the horn of the trike who bites her with her beak in the leg. The female roars before grabbing her frill. The triceratops runs through the portal the female roars before the males are told to leave I am going to fowllow her Nigel explains. Meanwhile bob looks surprised at the 3 horned animals he decides to name the young bull Theo as his mother who just arrived watches him I will name his mother Trikia. He looks at the pachys and ornithimimmus I will put them in the same enclosure and the trikes and toros in the same enclosure. He then moves the pachycephalosaurus and ornithimimmus in their enclosure and the triceratops and torosaurus in their enclosure a job well done bob says before heading to the holding pen area. Meanwhile the sun sets in the late creatacous world as the female rest Nigel does to. Look up there he explains there are meteors burning up in the atmosphere they are only warnings of whats coming he says the next day Nigel contines to follow the female. He looks up and sees pterosaurs flying in the sky. Qeutzacoalatlus nigel explains the largest and last of the pterosaurs I wont save it beacause we don't have a way to contain it. Before continueing to follow the female sundenly she sees a herd of duck billed dinosaurs edmontosaurus Nigel explains. Looks like she is hunting this herd maybe I can save a few. He gets in front of the herd he sets up the portal as the rex charges grabbing a youngster killing it as the rest run through. Bob is once again surprised as he opens the gate they honk. But instead of eating the kill she walks off with it I will follow her Nigel explains. Meanwhile Bob has finally moved the edmontosauruses Suzane walks up to him and says she finally has time to see the dinosaurs as the edmontosaurus feed on leaves. Menwhile Nigel has found 2 armored dinosaurs ankylosaurus Nigel explains I will save these tow he opens the portal as the herd walks through Bob looks at them Nigel I know these are fascinating animals but I might accidently leave the gate open. Meanwhile Nigel has finally found the reason why the female did not eat the kilt hare is a male and 2 youngsters I need to save this pack he explains. Suddenly a large red hot fire ball hits the atmosphere oh no Nigel says as he covers his ears the meteor hits he earth as a shockwave heads their way now I only have 3 minutes to save the t-rex he gets their attention as he sets up the portal they chase him inti the present good greif Nigel Bob explains as he opens the gate finally got your target I will name the female Rexy the male Gigantor and the 2 siblings Terrence and mitilda they are put into their enclosure this is great prehistoric park is off to a great start. Next time Nigel goes to the ice age to save a mammoth but comes across hairy rhinos and giant bears and lions. All next time on prehistoric park


	2. Chapter 2 journey through the ice world

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time Nigel will be going back 100,000 years to prehistoric Siberia to save the wooly mammoth but comes across other creatures along the way. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing well in his first mission Nigel brought back 7 species of prehistoric animals all of which are living peacefully at the park but now he is planning his next mission. Bob has to deal with building the enclosures while Nigel explains his mission. I will travel to Siberia 100,000 years ago to save a wolly mammoth but who knows what else I will come across now to start the mission. But first he tells Bob hey Bob Nigel says hello Nigel. What do you want to bring back now a wolly mammoth. Alright will you bring back anything else most likely he chuckled. Nigel sets up the portal and heads into the past. Wow it is cold I am in a forest and I proably won't find mammoths hear he continued he came to a large clearing and saw to giant deer battling megaloceros he explained then he saw a cow like animal aurochs. I will save this herd from extinction well they aren't going extint aurochs won't vanish until 1627 and megaloceros won't vanish until 1,500 years ago. But I guess for now I will wait this fight out. Meanwhile at prehistoric park Bob is feeding Rexy and her mate Gigantor. They can be a little hard to feed sometimes but aren't as much of a problem as I expected them to be. He droped a cow carcass now to feed the triceratops and torosaurus. Meanwhile Nigel sees his chance to save a mixed herd of aurochs and megaloceros .He shakes pine branches that he tore off a tree around they gallop after him. He throws them through the portal as they stampede through after the branches. Now to continue he explained. Suddenly he hears roaring and runs over and spots three white cats cave lions he explains they brought down an aurochs and now those cave hyenas want it they growl but are quickly scared away. They didn't stand a chance those cave hyenas didn't he explained I will save these 3. Suddenly a large brown bear emerged a cave bear the second largest species of bear after the short faced bear. The bear roared rearing up on its hind legs to look bigger and scarier the male at attacked as the 2 females began to feed taking advantage he explained the bear roard as Nigel watched. The lion bit the bear on its back but the bear shook it off. The male lion retreated. I must save these three cave lions he set up the portal and got there attention as they chased him through he escaped up the ladder as Bob arrived. Where am I going to put those lions. Well how about you put the aurochs and megaloceros together and the cave lions in their own enclosure. He then changed the portal a little bit before driving into the past. Bob now has to put the aurochs and megaloceros in their enclosure. He opened the truck as they ran out then he got the lions in the truck as he throws some meat in the truck he drove them to their enclosure now that's over. He then watched to see what Nigel would bring back. Menwhile Nigel is driving around on a snowmobile he stops at the sight of a massive herd of mammoths. Their they are I must save some he decided to have a closer look he watched them feed on grass. Sundenly he heard a low grunt he ran over the hill and spoted 4 very hairy rhinos. They are different species that one is elasmotherium and the other 2 are wolly rhinos. I thought elasmotherium was extinct but I will save both species. He set up the portal but how do you get them through. Nigel has to remember that rhinos charge whoa he yelled jumping to the side out of the way that was close. Meanwhile Bob has just received a surprise. Whoa giant hairy rhinos as one smashed the wooden gate for the jeep to drive out he opened the gates. The rhinos now were peaceful I will wait for Nigel to get back with the mammoth before I move these menwhile Nigel needs to think of a way to get the mammoths through the portal suddenly a large pack of cave lions emerge. Though adults could easily fight them off youngsters are a different story he set up the portal as they ran through now to leave that's when a bull charged him he got on the snowmobile and drove into the present. Woah Nigel that's a lot there. Now what do I do with those rhinos put them with the mammoths they are 2 different species that one is elasmetherium the other one is a wolly rhino. Soon prehistoric park calms down but Nigel still has plans. Next time Nigel travels to the ancient Chinese forest to save a feathered glider but comes face to face with a herd ooofff titans and ancestors of the 2 most famous dinosaurs.


	3. Chapter 3 feathred dinosaurs

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time Nigel heads back 120 million years to save a feathered glider he also comes across ancestors to the most famous dinosaurs. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing well the park now has dinosaurs and other animals. But now Nigel wants to save an ancestor to birds. This is what I want to save microrapter an early ancestor to birds but who knows what else I will encounter I already told Bob about the mission and he has built an aviary for them now I have to go. He set up the portal and drove into the past. He emerged on the banks of a lake. Wow that forest is thick I will see what I can find he walked through came onto the banks of a river where tow bipedal 4 foot tall 175 pound dinosaurs grunted I know what these are psittacosaurus one of the first ceratopsians ancestors to triceratops look at the young I must save them from extinction. But I must wait for a chance to do so he ventured not far to grab some ferns. Meanwhile Bob is feeding Terrence and Mitilda he dropped the cow carcass. But the tow roard at each other before fighting oh no he explained the 2 bit each others snouts before Mitilda bit Terrence neck but Rexy stopped the fighting as the tow dinosaurs left each other alone. I am worried he said I will get Suzene and see what she thinks about this beheivor. He soon met up with her she explained that as they mature and grow they get more aggressive but we can't split them up as it could cause back fire like if they break out and attack each other so lets just hop Rexy can stop the fights from causing to much trouble. Menwhle Nigel is about to get the psittacosaurus through the portal but suddenly a mammal attacks the group and grabs and eats a youngster the others run through the portal but now Nigel decides to save the mammal he tackles it this is repanomonus he then walked through the portal with it. He then saw Bob waving at him. Nigel where am I going to put them. Put the dinosaurs they are called psittacosaurus with the triceratops and torosaurus. They are ancestors to triceratops and torosaurus they were all put into their exihbit while Nigel heads back to Chinia. He walked through well I will save another repanomonus so they don't go extinct again. Sundenly a large tree fell over as a herd of massive long necked herbivores emerged. Those are sauropods titanosaurs to be exact that species is borelosaurus. He contined on as he heard growling sounds. He spoted tow repanomonus fighting over a psittacosaurus body. But they are unaware of danger a small feathred dinosaur attacked the mammels. One reponimonus came where Nigel wanted him as he let it through the portal. Nigel once again you bring me suprises don't you. Meanwhile Nigel is watching the hunt as the unfortunate animal is jumped on and killed by one of the 4 feathered dinosaurs. Beleive it or not those are ancestors to t-rex. They are called dilong. I guess I will save them he got their attention with meat and threw it through the portal. The dinosaurs were in high persuite of this meal. Not again well I guess I better get used to it. But as he closed the portal a large shadow appeard behind him whoa yutyrannus another ancestor to t-rex he reatreted as he was pursued he hid in a log as the tyrannosaur passed. He got out but felt a tremor I need to hurry if I am going to save microrapter he walked through under trees before seeing a lizard xilong he explained suddenly it was snatched up by a flying dinosaur microraptor he explained I need to save it but his chances were ruined when another feathred dinosaur attacked sinithorsaurus he yelled it failed to catch the microraptor. Suddenly a group of small ornithorpods emerged jehlosaurus I know I saved too many species but I will save them they are so cute. Suddenly the sinithirsarus killed one as the others ran to him he opened the portal sending them through. Now that is resolved he watched as the sinithorsaurus ate the unfortunate jehlosaurus. Well you have to eat I guess he headed back to camp. He began to rest before waking up he saw a volcano how did I not notice it he said it is active better hurry he grabbed a net gun this should capture our targets he ran through suddenly the borelosaurus emerged as Nigel stepped out of the way he saw microraotors eating grubs now to catch them he caught them before another tremor happened relesing gas causing the borelosaurus to stampede. They charged at Nigel who opened the portal as they trampled through. He stepped through as well good greif Nigel Bob yelled soon after the giants are moved to their enclosure. Soon after every thing is back to normal until next time. Next time Nigel heads to south amerce to save 10 foot birds and deadly cats.


	4. Chapter 4 giant birds and deadly cats

There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time he will travel back 1 million and 10,000 years ago to save 10 foot tall birds and deadly saber tooth cats welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park has been and is still growing but Bob doesn't really like that Nigel brought back a herd of borelosaurus on his last mission. Nigel doesn't have time to talk with Bob about because he is planning his next mission. As you know prehistoric park only has one extinct species of cat the three cave lions. But I wanted to double it to 2 species. At first I was going to save thylaceleo the marsupial lion or thylacasmilus also a marsupial but they are marsupials not really cats. Then I thought dinofelis or the american cheetah or American lion finally I settled with smilodon the sabre tooth cat. Smilodon ruled north America but Nigel will be saving the ones in south America. Smilodon ventured into south America 3 million years ago there they out competed thlacasmilus but also another top preadator. This is the first of a group of birds ever discovered called terror birds. It is the second to last terror bird we know of went extinct 400,000 years ago but I will go back one million years to save a few. Smilodon went extinct 10,000 years ago. But Nigel has to tell Bob who is busy feeding the titanosaurs rocks Nigel told me that sauropods swallow rocks to help digest food in their stomachs. But this means that Nigel will have trouble talking to Bob to where he can hear what he is saying. Bob come in Bob well I am also bringing back another animal a flightless 10 foot tall bird make a bird cage needs no top a bird oakay Nigel got yah. Nigel sets up the portal and drives into the past. He emerged on a plain where some animals ran through the grass woah he explained those are toxodon and machricenia I would save them but they are in a large herd if I save them now I would affect the ecosystem. He watched as they grazed the species of terror bird I am after is phourasaurachus. It is the first terror bird we know of and the group is known by its namesake phourasarachids. Suddenly large animals wandered to his jeep dedicirus a glyptodont relative but has a large tail club for better defence. I will save these 2 he opended the portal as the trotted through. Nigel already you bring back a lot of animals can't wait for him to send 100 birds after me that is carnivorus lets hope my cage is big enough Bob we need you at the triceratops exibiht now. Bob rushed to the enclosure there the leader named theo grunted loudly as the other triceratops charged as well they locked horns they contined to battle eventally theo won the battle. The male left in anger maybe the female is pregnant look now the torosaurus are locking horns. So I will have Suzanne check them. Meanwhile Nigel sees an animal on the plains. Thylacasmilus I thought they were already extinct he said. The marsupial cat attacked a machecenia youngster and pinned it down biting its throat. The killer began to feed on the carcass but suddenly a sqauking sound rang out as a phorosaurachus the terror bird wanted the marsupials well earned meal. The bird towered above the marsupial. The thylacasmilus swiped the feet of the bird but got kicked then stabbed in the head by the beak the marsupial reatreted. You see they couldn't handle both birds and cats and were wiped out more birds surrounded the carcass but a smilodon pack emerged the phourosaurachus retreated running away as the sabre tooth cats fed on the kill. I must save theses terror bird suddenly he sees a smilodon hunting a small group of toxodon and machrecenia if I want to save these herbivores now is the time he opened the portal as the herd was sent into panick when the smilodon tackeled and killed a toxodon. The small group ran through. Now to save phorosarachus he tied rope to the truck and tied meat to the rope and opened the portal as the bird took the opertunity charging fowllowed by the rest the chased Nigel through the portal what on earth Nigel yelled bon as he opened the gate Nigel this is what you said well Bob looks like that cage wouldn't be able to fit one of their eggs he chuckled now I have to save smilodon he quickly drove into the past but almost ran into tow large mammels wow this is a rare sight megatherium giant sloths I will save these 2 he got their attentionas the walked through. Menwhile Suzanne is checking the triceratops and torosaurus they are both pregnant she exclaimed. Meanwhile Nigel has set up a camera to see the smilodon he turned it on now to wait. He slep for the night but outside activity went on. He woke up and found the camera on the ground he watched as a smilodon attacked the camera. Well guess we better find her. He drove around only to spot the female hunting in the grass she charged a deer but it escaped as it ran off. Well better follow her eventally they came to the area where she rested this is sad she won't survive if I don't save her. Suddenly a male jumped on the front of the car as Nigel backed the male swiped the fired a tranqilizer from a gun he stored in the back afterwards he brung them back and soon they were nursed back to health. But now Nigel still has plans next time Nigel plans to save giant bugs while suzane plays cupid and a rex battle could be fatel.


	5. Chapter 5 giant bugs

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back hat if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time Nigel travels back 300 million years to Kansas where he hopes to save giant insects welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing great it now has 24 different species of animals now however Nigel has new plans. I am planning to save ancestors to these little guys he said as he pointed at a scorpion in a glass room prehistoric park has modern animals as well as extinct. Well he is 1 of the 3 ancestors to giant bugs or arachnids I will save he then showed a millipede and dragonfly before explaining that he would go back 300 million years to Kansas to save some. Meanwhile Bob is busy feeding the rexes but as he lowers the cow Terrence goes to eat only for mitilda to attack him. She head slams him and attacks him rexy may not wake up quick enough to stop this fight. Miltilda could kill Terrence as she grabs him by the snout he shakes free. He bites her side but she shakes him off with ease. She slams him and tries to kill him by crushing him but is stopped by rexy. Oh no we better get Suzanne. Meanwhile Nigel is about to head off hear we go he yells. He emerges on a wet swamp well this is pretty wet better find a dry spot to set up camp. He finds one and looks at the trees whoa they are massive he yells I will climb them to see if I spot anything. He then threw a rope catching leaves at the very top time to climb he explained. Meanwhile Suzanne is about to check on Terrence those are deep wounds I don't know if we should give him reptile or bird antibiotics I will give him a shot for now then I will go to help check on the ornithimimmus. The ornithimimmus like the triceratops and torosaurus laid eggs so suzane wants to look at them look they are wonderful just like a bird sitting on the nest. Soon Terrence is moved to a holding pen. He wimpers before laying down as blood flows. Oh no he might be in trouble. Menwhile Nigel has finally reached the tree tops. Man look at this view suddenly a large dragonfly flew past him. There it is one of my targets meganura. It looks like there is a nursery over there I will check it out. He climbed down and I will go to see it. He grabbed a net also I might have to use this water gun he walked through suddenly a large millipede like animal made him fall over arthorplura he exclaimed as it crawled away he fowllowed it to a lake suddenly a large gray creature attacked it an amphibian it bit the arthouplura on its back. But the arthouplura bit it before being flipped over. It started to feed on the corpse. Well I can't save that one he contined. He suddenly saw a group of lizard like animals petralacosaurus and hylonomus I will save these he grabbed some and put them through the portal good. Soon they were moved to their pen now to check on Terrence Suzanne exclaimed. She then brung him to the checking house. Meanwhile Nigel has reached the nursery. He tried to get them with a net but failed. But he used the gun caching 10 but he wanted one more but suddenly another amphibian emerged he reatreted running off. But the amphibian pursued him he manged to escape. Well he said before heading back to camp. he began to rest but he heard rustling in the bushes he suddenly saw a 3 foot giant scorpion pulmoscorpio. He picked it up putting it in a carrier. Meanwhile Suzanne has given Terrence bird antibiotics I hope it works. Now we will try to have the smilodons mate. She headed to their pen get the water ready just in case. They opened the pen the female swiped at the male. But calmed down good she said in delight. Now they will mate hopefully and have cubs. Meanwhile Nigel has to get an arthourplura and another pulmoscorpio look a log lets see if one is underneath he rolled it over reaveling one he grabbed it by its tail and put it in a pen. Suddenly he sees rain cluds that means there could be a fire better hurry he ran through but the fire started he suddenly found an arthorplura he tackled it putting it in the back of the truck suddenly another one emerged he caught it to. He tied it also to the truck and drove through into the present. He emerged as Bob looked on soon they were all put into their enclosure the bug house now Nigel is planning his next adventure. Next time Nigel goes back 75 million years to save a giant crocodile while the titanosaurs cause problems and a break out could end bad all next time on prehistoric park.


	6. Chapter 6 giant gator

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind but what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time he is headed back 75 million years to prehistoric texas he hopes to catch a giant alligator that hunted dinosaurs. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing great now the park has giant arthourpods and early reptile ancestors. But now Nigel has decided to save a creature that is an ultimate hunter. Bob is feeding henry one of the parks nile crocidiles along with them are salt water crocs and American alligators. Saltwater and nile crocidiles are 20 feet long. He began to throw chunks of flesh as henry snapped them up. A gator watched his name was black tooth. Here you go he yelled as he threw another chunk. Suddenly Nigel emerged and behind him were team members carrying a skull. This is a deinesuchus skull one of the largest crocodilians along with sarchosuchus and purrasaurus. They can get up to 50 feet and weigh 10 tons but unlike the other 2 they are closer to alligators than crocidiles. Deinesuchus lived to the end of the age of dinosaurs but Nigel wants to save a species that went extinct 75 million years ago. The species I am saving went extinct 75 million years because of a rise in sea levels. Nigel we have enough trouble getting these crocs and gators to do anything how do you expect to get a 50 foot killer croc through the portal. Nigel is ready to go. He packs up here we go he yells as he drives through. Nigel emerges on a sandy dune. Well here I am. The landscape is dry. Suddenly trumpet like bellows are heard by Nigel. Some crested dinosaurs emerge from the hill. Paurasaurolaphas and corythosaurus. They have crest on their heads as you can see. He zipped his pack open reveling leaves he gave them to the parasaurlophas. Beautiful animals I think prehistoric park will get its newest residents. Suddenly a roar bursted from the dune as the hadrosaurs stampede away. Tow feather like dinosaurs roared at Nigel. Albertasaurus he yelled. They are early ancestors to t-rex but t-rex appeared at this time. He started to put the jeep in reverse. The 2 albertasaurs stared to chrge go he yelled as the albertasaurs tailed behind him faster than t-rex he barley escaped leaving the albertasaurus pair hungry. That was close he stopped and panted. He got out before suddenly a herd of corythosaurus and parasaurolaphas stampeded at him he ran out of the way. They honked making noises. Well I should metion this is the most dandrous time I have been to beacause here are land and water preadators. He walked over the hill spotting some dinosaurs. Euobeceblus and styracosaurus. I could save them from extinction. But how suddenly a pack of 3 albertasaurus emerged and attacked the herd. The dinosaurs panicked heading for Nigel he set up the portal as they ran through. Woah Nigel Bob yelled. The dinosaurs headed into their pens. Meanwhile Suzane is about to have the mammoths accept each other to be mates lets cross our fingers. They walked up and quickly the bull was expected great she yelled. Meanwhile Nigel is about to try and find deinesuchus. He headed through the forest. Suddenly he heard screeching as he ran thrugh the forest eventally he made it out. Troodon he explained related to rapters. He saw them stalking something. Stygimolach relitives of pachycephalosaurus the troodons attacked as Nigel set up the portal sending them through but one was not so lucky. They took it down and started to eat it. Look a lake. Suddenly corythosaurus and paurosaurolaphas emerged. Now is my chance to save some. Look deinesuchus they will try to attack the herd I can get over there and see a hunt. He watched as an adult came and started to drink. He readied the portal. Suddenly the giant gator bust out of the water dragging the youngster into the water. Look at that he opened the portal sending a few through they are tearing at the flesh. Not again Nigel Bob yelled. He sent the dinosaurs into there pen. Meanwhile Nigel wants to save some deinesuchus with a tatic. He begins to put large chunks of flesh on the ground. He then put up poles and tied them together my plan is to trap the deinesuches between these the let it through the portal. As night fell he watched suddenly some troodons thought he flesh would be good eating. No he yelled as he scared them off. There is not enough meat left. The next day he decided to do a tatic that could esily work. My plan is to use this pattle then back up when the deinesuchus attackes and get it to chase me through the portal. Suddenly he heard roaring a pack of albertasaurus were about to attack a corythosaurus. One charged biting its neck killing it as the other 2 joined the feast. Suddenly 3 deinesuchus showed up not willing to share they attacked as one tried to bite the albertasaur. But missed before getting bitten in the back. But armour made the bite useless another slapped an albertasaur in the face with its tail. Another one was bitten in the leg. Finally one crushed the alberatasaur inn its jaws the other 2 retreated stood no chance Nigel explained. Now I could save some. He got a paddle and splashed the water. But that's when a large deinesuchus attacked. It chased him until it was trapped Nigel set up the portal sending it through. Suddenly a second one attacked it to got stuck. Once again Nigel set up the portal. Now I will go he got in the jeep and drove through. Good greif Nigel I put the styracosaurs with th e triceratops the euobleceblus with the ankylosaurs and the corythosaurus and paurosaurolophas with the edmontosaurus and the stygimoloch with the pachycephalosaurus. Now to get the stuff moved with that Bob began to clean everything up. Why does he bring so many animals back suddenly he was attacked by three troodon. Ah he yelled as they bit and clawed him. They jumped out and began to reatret. Meanwhile the borelosaurus are tired of being contained. The lead smashed down the fence and grunted in victory it quickly walked out as others followed. They charged through the park knocking over the ceratopsian fence the smilodon fence wolly rhino and elasmetherium fence and worst of all the t-rex fence. Mitilda roared as Terrence followed along with rexy and gigantore. They charged through Bob was trying to round up the triceratops and torosaurs herd. When suddenly a wolly rhino and elasmetherium ran into them mitilda is coming Bob oh no he yelled as he ran off. Nigel followed behind the smilodons attacked workers before retreating from the t-rex. Rexy was causing even more trouble she attacked the maamoths. But one mammoth had something to say about that. Martha attacked shaking her tusk. But rexy bit one of them. But got hit in the face. Suddenly Nigel saw the 2 titans and hit Rexy with a stone though not hurt she decided to pursue her next meal. Nigel ran with rexy behind him she scared the crocs and gators before chasing him on a bridge. But suddenly she was attacked by the deinesuchus. But he missed as he swam into the lake. Finally Nigel reached the pens and locked rexy up. Good soon after the borelosaurus are contained and so are the other animals including the troodon. Now Nigel has new plans. Next time Nigel travels to the Eocene to save the largest land carnivore that is a mammal that ever lived he also wants to save a killer whale.


	7. Chapter 7 ultimate mammels

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind but what if we could bring the back what if extinction didn't have to be forever were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time he will travel back 36 million years to prehistoric Mongolia and Pakistan to save tow giant mammals welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing great after the mass breakout but now Nigel wants to capture more animals. After the age of dinosaurs mammals still struggled to take over in the Paleocene and early to mid Eocene but about 40 million years ago they did take over. And I will go back in time 36 million years to save mammals that began to dominate this is one of them andrewsarchus he lived in Mongolia 36 million years and this skull is 3 feet long. But one fact about this preadator is that it was the largest land mammal carnivore ever at 16 feet long and 4 tons. But in the oceans mammals also ruled like basailasaurus a 45 foot long 40 ton hyper carnivore. Suprisenly it was a whale but it was not a filter feeder it dined on flesh. He set up the portal Mongolia here we come. He drove onto an open plain it's the dry season. Look a herd of mammals. These are embolotherium they have horn like apendages to ram into preadaters like andrewsarchus. Look a watering hole I honestly think that a few would be good for the park. The could go with our woolly rhinos and elasmetheriums. He spotted a calf it headed to some bushes and began to feed. But a large carnivore was stalking it an andrewsarchus. It burstr from the bushes as the calf ran for the herd Nigel set up the portal. They headed through wow Nigel that's a lot Bob exclaimed. But meanwhile on the other side of the portal the andrewsarchus ran down the calf crushing it in the jaws. Suddenly a second emerged with young look at them and though they look like dogs they actually have hooves. He was hidden in a group of bushes he opened the portal. The andresarchus did not like the light and charged through. Nigel fowllowed alright Nigel where do I put the ones that look like weird rhinos but them with our woolly rhinos and elasmetheriums. Alright then. But now Nigel has to catch the basilasaurus. He and his crew were in a boat at the group of holding pens filled with lots of salt water. Alright lets go the headed through they emerged in a group of mangroves. Look at this place to thick for basilasaurus. Suddenly a shark swam by well better keep an eye out here. They docked at the shore he walked on sand he looked up and spoted monkeys. Apidium by the looks of it. Then suddenly an animal that looked like mix of a tapir and hippo appeared. Merotherium. They are actually ancestors to the elephant and another animal appeared arisinotherium. Suddenly something dragged a merotherium under. The group of them ran towards him aswell as some apidium. He opened the portal sending them through he closed the portal.a large 36 foot snake hissed at him. Gigantiphis a large snake. The second largest snake in the history of life on earth. He opened them portal as the snake slithered towards him but it forgot about the portal. It was sent through in a flash. I need a second one . he put on diving gear. He dived into the mangroves sharks he exclaimed sundenly one snapped a shark up. It coiled around it gigantiphis he sent it through as it ate the shark. He came back to the boat into the open ocean we go. They headed into the sea dolphin like creatures swam beside yhem dorodon a main snack for basilasaurus close relitives aswell. He dived into the sea he grabed some fish and opened the portal and threw them through as some fowllowed. Suddenly a shark appeared but it was snatched up by something big basilasasaurus 2 and a calf one ate a dorodon. He swam to the ship and climbed up it as one attacked the ship he opened the portal sending it through. The other 2 fowllowed now we go . noe all the animals have been contained for now Nigel is happy. Next time Nigel wants to catch a giant among giants but comes across killer pigs and there arch enemys.


	8. Chapter 8 land of titans

There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time he wants to catch a huge titan bigger than t-rex that was a mammal he will also encounter killer pigs and their arch rival. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Prehistoric park is doing great but now Nigel wants to catch a relative to rhinos that lived in Mongolia from 30 to 20 million years ago during the oligecene. In my last mission to Mongolia we saw embolotherium as the largest herbivore but this titan is called the indrocothere but its scientific name is paraceritherium. I prefer the name indrocothere. To catch a few I will go to Mongolia 25 million years to catch some. Back then a large desert covered the area while large hunters prowled. Suddenly bob raidioed Nigel. We have a serious problem the saber tooths have broken into the andrewsarchus enclosure. The cats roared as the andrewsarchus roared back the cat swiped it it but was rammed to the ground at 1,000 pounds saber tooths were much smaller than a 4 ton andrewsarchus. The cat jumped on to it's rivals back but was quickly shook off suddenly a dart hit both of them and they collapsed. Suzane checked on them no maijor injuries good thing the other saber tooth and other andrewsarchus didn't join or it could have been war. Now Nigel is about to head through I packed lots of water so I don't get dehydration. He drove through wow how hit is it he packed 10 water containers as he took a drink. Suddenly he herd thrashing in the trees he saw a large grazer feeding ah this is a chalecathere an aisan species. They are so similar to giant ground sloths but they are part of a different family though they have almost the exact same life style ground sloths are closely realated to three toed sloths while chalechatheres are actully closely realated to horses. Look at those claws perfect for grabing branches and pulling them towards them and good self defense they also walk on their knuckles. I think Bob would'nt mind a few but suddenly something sprung from the bush and jumped at the herbivore only to be swated away. Hyenodon grandis 2 tons of killer. This hunter is the largest of the hyenodons actually they are not closely realated at all to hyenas. This is the largest species suddenly a second one jumped on another chalethere's back biteing it in the back. It jumed off and jumped at the herbivore again and before the chalathere could swat it was tackled suddenly the hyenadon crushed its wind pipe. It began to feed but it saw Nigel oh no he ran to a tree and climbed it quickly the preadator couldn't get him so it gave up Nigel headed back to camp he lit a fire hopefully I don't get attacked by hyenadons. He slept. The next day he headed to a watering hole. Look a large pig like animal emerged 3 tones of killer an entelodont either the species known by its name sake or parentelodont. It parentelodont has to be he saw 2 small animals drinking water a bear dog. I don't know what spcies in just a few million years they will become top preadaters but it was chased off as the entelodont began to drink suddenly a second one emerged as another looked at them must be 2 males fighting over a female. They charged biting each others snouts spooking a small herd of chalacatheres. They ran towards Nigel as he opened the portal. They went through the 2 males teared into each other before one finally backed off the intruder. The male saw Nigel and charged him he opened the portal sending it through. Suddenly the 2 entelodonts left as a titan emerged whoa must be 30 tons Nigel looked in aw. He opened the portal as it walked through. Now I will catch a female and those enteledonts he followed them and saw a hyenadon eating a chalacathere it growlwed as the male roared and they clased the hyenodon jumped out of the way of those snapping 3 foot jaws. But bit the legs of the entelodont before before being head slamed it reatreted but they saw Nigel and charged but he opened the portal sending them through. He closed it and took a drink of water heard footsteps and saw a indrocathere a female with a calf he got branches and got the titans attention as it followed hin through yes an introcothere. Soon all the animals are moved but now Nigel has to do one more thing plan his next mission next time he goes back in time to save a north American entelodont but what else will he encounter.


	9. Chapter 9 killer hell hogs

There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever. Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time he will travel back 25 million years to north America to catch a north American entelodont but meets more dangers along the way. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park. Its another day at prehistoric park and everything is running smooth. Or is it the woolly rhinos and elasmetherium seem to be challenging each other. What are they doing Bob wondered. They grunted and snorted like mad at each other I got to get Suzane. While they solve their problems Nigel has made plans for his next adventure. Last time we encountered parentelodon in Asia but they also lived in north America where t-rex once stood I am going to bag 2. He set up the time portal. Here we go and he walked through. Wow this place is like a serengetti he walked around looking for sighns of animals. He looked around before stopping at a water hole. He saw 2 horses drinking water must be miohippuss. Suddenly 1 walked to the bushes nearby Nigel followed. He spoted it eating some bushes he then turned and spotted a cat like animal. Dictnus an early form of saber tooth. It stalked the horse while Nigel watched. It jumped out of the bushes as the miohippuss ran but it was quickly tackled. Before being bitten in the throat. It growled in victory but another killer was watching. Back in the park the ancient rhinos enclosure is about to be a battle ground the elasmetherium ramed into the woolly rhino. the park worker sprayed water but there was no stopping this fight finally the larger elametherium won. That's when Suzane pulled up. They just fought physicly. Well I guess that its breeding season and with no males of their own speices they want to fight. What do we do. Which one won the fight. The elasmetherium then they shouldn't fight anymore at all. Meanwhile Nigel is watching the dictnus feed. Suddenly a creature sprang from the bushes it growled but the dictnus growled back before getting slash but it got its skull grabed and it was broken by the other preadater. Well looks like I forgot to mention hyenodon live all across the world. This species is hyenodon horridus 200 pounds of preadater. I will save this one he knew he had to be carefull hyenodon have a deavastating bite. He opened the portal the light got its attention im saving him beacause I didn't save htenodon grandis last time. The hyenodon charged through. Yes he closed the portal. He looked for his target my target is archeotherium the hog from hell. At 600 pounds its as big as an African lion. He spoted a valley and looked and saw animals everywhere. Look American brontotheres and oreodonts. He also saw camels but much smaller than modern day camels and without humps. He ran down to the valley as animals grazed he saw some animals about to drink from a lake wow American rhinos. He decided to catch another animal. Suddenly a large pig like animal emerged archeotherium. He opened the portal sending them through. The archeotherium followed now to find a second one and a second hyenodon. He walked through the valley he spotted a carcass and a hyenodon feeding on it. A dead rhino well better catch that hyenadon he peapared the portal but an archeotherium attacked and charged as a hyenodon charged back he was rammed into by it. Before getting bit in the legs but he kicked it inn the face. It ran into the portal now to catch this bully he got its attention and ran through while being followed. He climbed the ladder as it ran into the you really brought back a lot yes I did now everyone can settle in. now he wants to plan another adventure next time Nigel goes back 20 million years to save a giant American entelodont but what else will he find


End file.
